El renacer de una generacion
by amulet vanilla
Summary: Hace aproximadamente 25 años fue cuando nuestros valientes magos, luchaban una de las más grandes batallas que han tenido, después de muchas batallas perdidas, de tanto dolor, sufrimiento, de aquellas lágrimas derramadas, de enfrentarse a sus monstruos internos, y de sacrificios innumerables, por fin nuestros héroes pudieron vivir en tranquilidad
1. Capítulo 1

EL RENACER DE UNA GENERACION

Hace aproximadamente 25 años fue cuando nuestros valientes magos, luchaban una de las más grandes batallas que han tenido, después de muchas batallas perdidas, de tanto dolor, sufrimiento, de aquellas lágrimas derramadas, de enfrentarse a sus monstruos internos, y de sacrificios innumerables, por fin nuestros héroes pudieron vivir en tranquilidad, en el gremio varias parejas se formaron, algunas como: Juvia y Gray que después de que el padre de gray prácticamente aprobara a Juvia como novia de Gray, el 'Demon slayer' no tardo en pedirle Juvia que fuera su novia, aunque para sorpresa de todos en el gremio ella al principio se había negado aunque después como era de esperarse acepto, después se encontraba otro tsundere que no aceptaba sus sentimientos, asi es hablo de la pareja de Gajeel y Levy esta pareja tardo más en formalizarse aunque todos sabían que Gajeel pasaba más tiempo con Levy que con pantherlily, aunque fue la última pareja en decir que eran pareja fue la que más hijos tuvo, después se encontraba la pareja que se podría decir tuvo más problemas, no que no aceptaran sus sentimientos más bien no podían decirlos así es hablamos sobre Erza y Jellal por que la que tuvo más problemas, simple aunque Jellal ayudo a derrotar a los demonios de tártaros él y todo el 'gremio' en el cual se encontraba seguían siendo prófugos por tal motivo no podían tener una relación más por Jellal que por Erza, pero un día cualquiera, el consejo mando llamar a Erza, nadie sabe de qué hablaron, solo que Erza no se presentó al gremio por 6 meses y cuando regreso se trajo consigo a Jella y Meredy , a también con el detalle de que estaba embarazada de un mes y medio y también la enigmática pareja de natsu y lucy, no supieron cuando comenzaron solo supieron que estaban más juntos que anteriormente y así se convirtieron en una pareja oficial, en fin así podría decir más parejas que se formaron no solo de parejas del gremio sin no también de otros gremios pero no me pienso ir de largo.

Como decía para la mayoría de personas del gremio la vida si bien a sido dura no les ha ido tan mal como a la familia Redfox y la familia Dragneel, me explicare mejor : la famila redfox hace 17 años cuando Levy daría a luz a su segundo hijo pasaron algunas dificultades dando por hecho la muerte de aquella criatura no se daban explicación para tal suceso pero fue Porlyusica la que dijo eso y Wendy lo termino por afirmar, en recomendación Porlyusica dijo que llevaran el cuerpo del pequeño y dejaran que se lo llevara las olas del mar, así se hiso pero aun, así el gremio no puedo consolarlos ya que hasta ese momento ningún otra familia avía pasado por eso. Mas sin embargo un año depes de aquel trágico suceso, paso otro no pero, pero tampoco mejor el matrimonio Dragneel daría a luz a su segundo y tercer hijos, asi es seria gemelos, los sexos de ellos eran desconocidos pero si eran niños sus nombre serian Aoi y Igneel, y si eran niñas serian Layla y Aiko,el parto fue bien llevado nacieron las dos niñas solo quepor la noche nadien se dio cuenta, no vieron nada, por la noche una niña fue ultrajada de su camilla, dejando sola a la otra, intentaron descubrir quien fuel el ladrón pero todo fue en vano, como si el viento se la hubiera llevado. Estas dos familias, volvían a derramar lágrimas, tenían aquel sufrimiento, estas familias se comprendían, porque aunque la hija de los Dragneel haiga sido robada nunca se regresó y no podían asegurar que estuviera viva.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ACTUALIDAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos los magos, de los 6 gremios más fuertes de todo el mundo se encontraban en una 'reunión',-aunque esta parecía más fiesta que nada- por el asunto de gremios oscuros de bajo nivel, para saber si se encargarían ellos o mandarían a los novatos para esos sencillos trabajos. El lugar donde se encontraban era lo que parecía ser un gran parque con una cascada de fondo se podían observar a los magos de la pasada generación más grandes-viejos-, pero también se observava, la que hoy día se conoce como la 'nueva generación' que tenia de especial se podría decir que nada, en realidad la gran mayoría distaba mucho de lo que se esperaría de los hijos de grandes nombres.

Comencemos con los nuevos miembros-los importantes-

-Nee-san, crees que en un momento todos dejaran de ser escandalosos y se pondrán a discutir por lo que venimos-Dijo un chico albino que tenía una sudadera morada, a una chica rubia

-El día en que dejen de hacer estupideces en lugar de hacer cosas importantes será el día en que acepte mi derrota contra Ultear-Dijo la chica rubia mirando retadoramente a una chica peli azul que se encontraba lado de un pelirrojo

-No metas a mi hermana en tus asuntos, Yuri-Le dijo secamente el chico llamado simon, sin mirar a la rubia

-No importa simon, de todas formas Yuri-chan es más fuerte que yo-Hablo finalmente la chica peli-azul de nombre Ultear

Estos cuatro anteriormente mencionados son nada más y nada menos que hijos del matrimonio Dreyar y Fernandes

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto-le repatio un chico peli-azulado más oscuro que el de Ultear. Siendo fulminado con la mirada por simon.

-Ahhhh, Jude-sama es tan genial-Dijo una chica con el pelo azel mas claro que el de los últimos dos, viendo directamente a un chico rubio con mechones rosas.

-Mika-san, por favor no acoses a mi hermano-Dijo una chica rubia que se sujetaba el pelo en una coleta de lado.

-Dejalo, Layla ya me acostumbre-dijo por fin el chico rubio, junto a un suspiro cansado

Estos cuatro son los respectivos hijos del matrimonio Fullbuster y Dragneel

-Hum.. Está bien…. Etto sim-justo cuando le iba a hablar al pelirrojo este se fue por donde se encontraba una pelinegra junto con otras chicas.

-Estas bien Layla-chan-Pregunto una niña pelinegra de como doce años a la rubia

-Ehh… si estoy bien Ana-chan…..gracias por preguntar-le dijo a la niña pelinegra

Esta niña es Ana Redfox hija menor de los Redfox

Y así se podían observar a más miembros nuevos, todos conviviendo, festejando, compartiendo todas las alegrías mientras aun eran jóvenes y tenían tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fuera del lugar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuera del lugar se encontraban dos personas encapuchadas viendo asía adentro

-Vamos entramos ahora que tenemos oportunidad- Dijo una voz de mujer

-No me das ordenes-Le replico la otra persona, que tenía la voz de un hombre, pero aun así siguió la orden de las primera voz

Y así ambos encapuchados se adentraron al lugar

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo proyecto aunque no eh continuado los otros u.u'<strong>

**Pero este si tengo planeado continuarlo todos los domingos o más tardar martes **

**Por si no se entiende:**

**Familia Dreyar: Yuri y Makarov. Edad: 18 y 17 años**

**Familia Fernandes: Ultear y Simon. Edad: 20 y 19 años**

**Familia Fullbuster: Silver y Mika. Edad: 20 y 15 años**

**Familia Dragneel: Jude y Layla. Edad: 17 y 16 años**

**Encapuchados: ¿?**

**Nos vemos, leemos, chau, hasta el próximo domingo o lunes o martes.**

**Bye-Bye. Hasta luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo anterior: _**

Fuera del lugar se encontraban dos personas encapuchadas viendo asía adentro

-Vamos entramos ahora que tenemos oportunidad- Dijo una voz de mujer

-No me das ordenes-Le replico la otra persona, que tenía la voz de un hombre, pero aun así siguió la orden de las primera voz

Y así ambos encapuchados se adentraron al lugar

Dentro del lugar se podía observar como los dos encapuchados corrían mientras se enfrentaban a varios guardias del lugar

—Conque….tenemos oportunidad eh?—Le dijo la voz masculina ala otra

—Cállate!... esto no es nada—Le contesto la que aparentemente era la chica

Estos chicos veían como como se incrementaba rápidamente el número de guardias, suspiraron cansados mientras ambos pensaban _"que fastidio", _ el que aparentemente era chico, miro a su compañera, si bien sabía que ambos podrían fácilmente derrotarlos, también sabía que su compañera quería llegar lo más rápido posible, nuevamente suspiro

—Oye, adelántate yo puedo con este—le dijo a su compañera, esta solo le miro y con una sonrisa le dio.

—Está bien, adiós—Se despidió antes de salir corriendo

—…..ahh, esto no es así en los mangas—Y volvió a golpear a los guardias

Los magos, se encontraban ajenos a todo lo que no fuero su 'reunión', cuando de repente, todos los `Dragón slayers`, pararon de hacer lo que asían ya que detectaron un olor que no había estado toda la mañana. Ante esto todos los magos pararon, ya que si todos los `dragón slayes` detectaban algo siempre avía o problemas o cosas extrañas

_"__Este olor"_ fue el pensamiento de todos los `dragón slayers`.

En ese momento la encapuchada seguía corriendo, hasta que cruzo por donde estaban todos los magos, entonces paro, quedando frente a todos lo que ahí se encontraban

—Ustedes—Susurro la chica, después sonrió

—Quien eres tú? —Pregunto Simón, ella solo lo miro sorprendida para después volver a mirar a todos los presentes, la sonrisa se borró para dejar lo que parecía un rostro serio

—Yo….. vengo del futuro…el mundo como lo conocemos peligra—Lo dijo una voz tan carente de sentimientos que todos no duraron que fuera mentira.

…..Y eso les preocupo

-Con el otro encapuchado-

El chico ya había terminado con todos os guardias, en este momento se dirigía a encontrarse con su compañera y con los magos, mientras se dirigía no puedo evitar pensar

_"__Espero que no haiga contado todo en estos momentos, tiene que recordar que no podemos decir todo"_

Él no sabía que su compañera ya había hablado con los magos y que eso les había causado una gran estupefacción, que el único deseo era

"_Es una broma?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, tarde y con faltas de ortografía. Si que soy mala :(<strong>

**Este capitulo iba ser mas largo, ...en realidad es largo pero la otra parte sera otro capitulo para...por que si y ya okey. Aparte el capitulo llego el martes porque no tengo computadora y esta es de mi hermano y si bien lo pude hacer otros días no me gusta ya que nadien de mi familia, NADIEN! sabe que escribo que dibujo si pero no que escribo y no quiero que sepan por que se reirían ashi que para mi familia dibujo veo anime y leo manga pero no cierto me recomiendan manga shojo si esta terminado mejor y ahora si es todo**

**Nos vemos la prox. semana **

**Bye-Bye. Hasta luego :3**


End file.
